Forgotten Dreams
by Xx-Sayomi-xX
Summary: AU. Bella goes out one night and manages to attract the attention of something she'd like to avoid - vampires. Sometimes doing what's right for you is not the easy thing to do, sometime it hurts. The world is a cold and cruel place after all...


The world can be a cold place. The world use to be kind. It used to love us and care. It doesn't anymore. Sometimes I wish… But wishes don't come true, I know that now.

When I was younger my mother use to tell me that if we wished hard enough that it would come true. So when she died, I wished and wished. It never came true.

My mother and father died on May 3rd six years ago. I'm twenty-one now, and it still hurts like it was only yesterday. I didn't use to be a cynic. But when they were murdered, I learned in the existence of monsters.

They weren't very smart monsters, they came, they killed my parents and drank their blood, they tore the bodies to shreds, and they left a witness behind.

I knew about vampires. Super strong, fast, reflexes and some had supernatural gifts. They didn't know about me though. I was smart, I stayed hidden. A recluse with money and an online handle. "Oblitus Somnia" or 'Forgotten Dreams' in Latin. I had friends, just enough ones in the outside world to make sure I'd be noticed at least if I went missing. Online I was real though.

My blog – 'Never Land' was popular for interesting ideas, opinions and thoughts about pretty much everything from across the globe. It was nice to be needed or at least appreciated.

I have a big glass jar of pence beside my computer. Every time I want to swear or hit or even kill some one I put a penny or two in it. It's about halfway full now. Sociological mainstream wasn't my thing so I figured if I ever filled it and stopped putting other change in it or stealing money out of it, I'd go do something normal-ish. I probably wouldn't ever fill the jar, but a girl can dream – can't she?

The house I lived in was a fairytale like cottage right outside of a small rainy town in Oregon. Go Ducks? I think that's the right team… I had a garden with vegetables growing in it and two freezers. One of my friends, a guy named Jared, brought me deer meat from when he hunted and had extra, so I stored it all in there. I have a lot of deer meat.

Fingering the ear cuff I wore, I logged on to Never Land, it was time to update.

Date; Today – isn't that enough

Title; Trolls and Hamsteak

Subject; Internet comics and love

OKAY EVERYONE HELLO AGAIN!

There's this website that I just found called 'mspaintadventures' and it's pretty damned cool. MS Paint is that really suck paint application that most computers come with and you know how annoying it can be? Well this dude made an entire series out of it. I humbly recommend Homestuck to you all dear readers.

Sure the first part is really,_ really_ slow but it gets really good. I know some people don't like it, but if you keep reading I promise at least you will be entertained.

The main character is a boy named John, who's a dork and his three friends. Plus twelve trolls base (loosely, very loosely) off astrological signs. I like the fact all the names have twelve letters in their names. Six in the first, six in the last. Cancer is the symbol of the main troll.

Now I shan't tell you anymore my lovelies. Or I'll be guilty of spoilers. I will not expiate for this. Spoilers are not okay right now. Goddess speed my pretties and enjoy. Tell me what you think of Homestuck – okay? It's created by a man named Andrew Hussy

Posting this, I log off and I'll wait to see how people respond to this later. I'm hungry now and hamburger sounds great. I have some pre-made frozen ones in the refrigerator in kitchen. The other one is in downstairs in the basement along with… other things.

Walking towards the kitchen I pause and turn on the radio. Almost immediately the haunting frames of _Evanescence_ fill my ears. I smile as I keep walking. It's the song _Missing_ and one of my favorites. A poster of 'cthulhu' is near my fridge and makes me laugh. There are more dangerous things out there then a made up god of destruction and insanity.

A burger, with lettuce, mayo and cheese with catsup is a great thing to have for dinner. Eating it at the table would be lonesome though, I dislike eating alone and haven't done so at a dinner table since my parents died. Instead I eat on the couch and watch television. Comedy Central is fun to watch, especially when John Stewart from the Daily Show is on. I really have no life apparently.

The next day my best friend Jacob Black and his girlfriend Vanessa come over. Jake is the son of my father's best friend Billy. We keep in touch, seeing as they live up in Washington, as soon as I could I left – I couldn't stand it after their deaths.

Charlie and Renee Swan, best parents I've ever had. Charlie was a police chief in a small town and Renee an airhead, but they loved each other and they loved me. That was all I ever needed…

Ever since that night, that terrible nightmare, I've fainted at the sight of blood. Fun, I know.

"So what's up Bella?" Nessie (Vanessa) is the first to speak. She smiles at me and I know she's plotting something I most likely won't like.

"Nothing much Nessie."

"So… Do you want to come to the club with us tonight?" She has a puppy dog face on and I give in before the battle has even started. Darn her and her cuteness.

"Lets go, and Jake, you're driving." He grumbles, but I promise to be designated driver tonight so that he can drink, I'll need a level head – you never know what could happen when you're drunk.

The club they take me to is one in Seattle. I'm not the only one of our friends there. Kim, Rachel, Clair, Quill and Jared are there too. Not sure why Jake's older sister is here, Rachel's support to be at collage, but Quill and Jared are Jake's friend and their girlfriends Clair and Kim respectively are mine.

While the boys are out getting drinks we gossip like normal girls do.

"Hey do you guys see those hotties over there?" Rachel askes, pointing out two blond men on the other side of the club. Both are unbelievably beautiful with red eyes. Maroon red. I don't like this. They can probably hear us too, bloody vampires.

"They're either gay or total jerks though." I speak up.

"Why is this?" Clair raises an eyebrow.

"You know how it works – smart and pretty means asshole, pretty and nice means idiot. If they're all three they're gay." Kim speaks up for me. I smirk. We decided this much earlier, in seventh grade. It's very rarely proved us wrong.

"Yeah…" Nessie sighs. I laugh at her face, it just looks so dejected.

"Don't you have Jake, Nessie?" I inquire, she sighs again.

"Yeah." Her answer causes laughter all around as the boys come back with alcoholic beverages. I don't understand what they seem to like.

Finally drinks are done and everyone else, drunk to drunkish, decides to go out on the floor and dance. Lounging in the corner seat is nice all by myself. I don't have to deal with anyone, that is until the blonds we were speaking of before decide I look all harmless and silly all by myself, alone over here, surrounded by empty glasses. I probably look drunk with this dazed look on my face.

"Hello darlin'" The blond with the shorter hair speaks first, a small smile tweaking the corner of his mouth. A mouth that drinks blood, like the blood that flows through my veins.

I raise my head to look at them. I'm not going to speak to them if I can't help it. Calm floods me and I know something's wrong, not that I try to fight it. Being calm means clear headed.

"What's a pretty lil' thing like you doin' over here all alone?" Southern accent inflects the tone of the first speaker. The other one has yet to make a sound.

"Being smart." Is my reply.

"Oh?"

"I'm avoiding, or was, creeps like you." I smile. Maybe they'll get the hint and go away.

They don't. "Creeps? How do you know that?"

"You're wearing red contacts for one and secondly I don't. I just want you to leave."

He starts to speak but Jake, drunk as hell, manages to stumble over to the table. I stand. "Time to go." He's mumbling incoherently by my side. I walk off, ignoring the two vampires I leave behind.

I manage to get everyone home safely and then curl up in my bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

I don't notice the bloodred rose on my bedside table until the next morning. Beside it is a note that reads '_Until we meet again'_

AN. Tbc  
>Hope you liked it, it'll be a little slow going. Rating might go up for gore. YAY VIOLENCE! ~ Sayomi<br>I'd only own this if I had naturally neon blue hair. I don't.


End file.
